ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 9
"Old Faces" is the 10th issue and 9th chapter of Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Batgirl / Barbara Gordon * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Cyborg / Victor Stone ** Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson ** Raven ** Starfire / Koriand'r * Terra * Platinum / Eliza Magnus (first appearance) Supporting Characters * Dr. Will Magnus (first appearance) ** Metal Man (first appearance) *** Mercury (first appearance) *** Tin (first appearance) * Tina Magnus (first appearance) * Knights of Rao ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada Villains * Magpie / Margaret Pye (first appearance) ** Catman / Thomas Reese Blake (first appearance) ** Dr. Light / Arthur Light ** Kitten ** Livewire / Leslie Willis * Slade (mentioned only) Other Characters * Vicki Vale (appears in TV, Computer screen or hologram) * Superman (voice only) Premise Regarding the arrests of numerous tyrants across the world and Luthor's expulsion from the National Community, Batgirl visited the Teen Titans in the purpose to know if they had any knowledge about the Knights of Rao. The Titans were at the time unfamiliar with the new heroes... but they knew the Knights' leader. While the Titans and Batgirl talked about the situation and fought some of their old foes, the Knights of Rao took a break off their Tyrant Hunting Season for a relaxing evening while Terra visited another good friend of hers and shared with her the lessons she learned with her mentor. Plot In the Titans Tower, Nightwing is watching reports by Vicky Vale about numerous corrupt businessmen and officials having been exposed and apprehended''Enter the Knights'' for their crimes by (as Vicki describes) "mysterious young heroes" who seek to end tyranny and do justice. He then leaves the room as Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and a reluctant Raven prepare to watch a new action movie on DVD. Meanwhile, a mysterious shadowed figure emerges in Jump In City and climbs up the Titans Tower. Noticing this from inside the Tower, Nightwing goes out to investigate. Just then, he encounters the figure (who is off-screen), who addresses Nightwing by his full first name Richard. Meanwhile in their headquarters, the Knights of Rao are having a relaxing evening while Terra sets out to visit another old friend of hers. Back in the Titans Tower, the other Titans overhear Nightwing's conversation with their unexpected visitor, who then turns out to be Batgirl, who (after some short introductions to her by a enthusiastic Starfire) also gets to question the Titans about their possible awareness of the Knights of Rao. None of the Titans appear to have any connections with the new young heroes until Batgirl shows them a image of their leader, whom the Titans are quick to recognize and Batgirl''Teen Titans'' episode Terra surprises them by informing them that she defeated Slade in judgement combatIn the Previous Issue. Meanwhile, Terra arrives in the home residence of her friend Eliza Magnus, the daughter of Dr. Will Magnus (a scientist and inventor allied to the Justice League and the creator of the superhero robots known as the Metal Men) and his wife Tina. The two exchange friendly banters as Eliza voices her lack of confidence in "accepting her true self"; ever since her parents infused her with a special serum to cure her from a unknown terminal disease, Eliza felt some unknown force within her which, despite restoring her full health, still made her feel neglected off humanity. Terra then comforts her by teaching her some rather important lessons about hope (just like her mentor taught her before. Taking up those lessons, Eliza is given with great confidence and purpose as she reveals (off-screen) her other form, which Terra optimistically accepts unafraid. Meanwhile, the Titans and Batgirl are walking around investigating what Terra and her teammates had done. Just then, they end up confronted and challenged by Batgirl's old foe Magpie, a vile gangster who once attempted to steal other women's hairs with illegal chemicals of Project Cadmus, and a gang of supervillains called by her (consisting of Catman, Dr. Light, Kitten and Livewire) and a fight issues. The Titans are then joined by Terra and Eliza (who surprisingly reveals her metahuman nature and form as Platinum, another member of the Metal Men). Aided by the two girls, Batgirl and the Titans defeat the villains as Magpie is trapped by Terra in quicksand-like ground. Terra and Platinum win the Titans' gratitude and appreciations before they leave to Magnus' residence. The entrapped Magpie attempts to convince the Titans of the Knights of Rao's threat by calling them "savages" and showing off the scars they gave her, but Batgirl and the Titans only see Magpie as another of the tyrants the Knights swore to humiliate and expose (and Cyborg properly reveals his own scars within his cybernetic components, claiming that this was done by people who tried to use him). As the incoming police arrives to take the defeated villains in, Batgril and the Titans agree to let Terra and her teammates finish what they started. Quotes ------- (after Nightwing goes to see the Titans Tower's unexpected visitor) The Visitor: Hello, Richard. ------- (the Titans meet and greet Batgirl outside the Titans Tower) Cyborg: Long time to see, B-Girl''Justice League/Teen Titans Chronicles: Star Knights. How ya doin'? '''Batgirl': Pretty good. Thank you for asking, Cyborg. And I hope I'm not messing with your night right now. Because, like I already told Nightwing right now... I'm looking for answers. Which I'm pretty sure you Titans have. Beast Boy: (puzzled) Okay... (a few minutes later...) Raven: Yeah, we heard about how it happened a bit. Those "Knights of Rao" have been running the world... Busting criminals pretending to be good citizens... Batgirl: ...all of it and more since Superman disappeared. And maybe there's any of you who knows anything about...? Cyborg: Afraid there's not much we can tell. Well, we did find some of them getting scarred on their necks. But never figured out how... Raven: And every single one of them getting pinned down with scars with the same markings... Nightwing: But... just to ease things a bit... you did get anything like a picture or record to sow us what a least one of these Knights looks like. Didn't you? Batgirl: I did actually. Mostly of their leader.(shows them a image of the Knights cheering on their leader. The Titans are surprised) Cyborg: Hey, isn't that...? Beast Boy: Terra? Batgirl: You know her? Starfire: Yes. She is a friend. Although, we have only met her for one day... Nightwing: It's a long story... ------- (after Terra and Platinum leave, the Titans and Batgirl address to Magpie, who is entrapped in marble formed by Terra) Magpie: You really think it's wise to let these Knights of Rao roam free?! They're savages! (shows them a scar in her neck) Do you see this? This is what they give to people like us. Like humanity! Starfire: (shoots a small star-bolt from her eyes in Magpie's scar, further burning her) And what exactly is your word worth, Tyrant? Magpie: What did you call me? Beast Boy: You heard what she said! Batgirl: Thinking yourself so self-righteous... that's what you and those tyrants get. And deserve. Magpie: And are you even listening to me?! They'll take everything away from you! Cyborg: Like you tried to take everything away from the others? Nah. I don't see that way. And that in your neck's nothing. (reveals his own scars (off-screen) beneath his components) You see those? Those are what scums like you give to everybody. Humanity? What do you know about it? (the others stare angrily at Magpie before they hear the police incoming and leave) Batgirl: (to the Titans) To be honest with you guys... your friend and her team actually did a pretty good work out there. Don't you think? Raven: I still have my doubts about her. But if what you say about Terra taking Slade down, then I agree. ------- References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends